I love you
by Gaypowa
Summary: Quand une mission ne se passe comme prévu et qu'un accident rapproche deux personnes.


**Hello tout le monde ! Vu que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire *larmes de joie* alors voici un petit OS Fitzward pour commencer. Je ship FitzSimmons aussi, mais je trouve que Fitzward c'est e grf hjfgrhfg et que ça mérite un OS donc voilà. Enjoy.**

* * *

L'équipe venait tout juste de rentrer la base, la mission d'aujourd'hui avait t assez éprouvante, surtout pour une personne. Le S.H.I.E.L.D avait reçu un appel anonyme sur l'emplacement d'une nouvelle base de HYDRA. Cet appel s' tait av r faux, un coup mont pour ladite HYDRA. Une fois sur place, ils avaient cherché, fouillé , mais rien, l'endroit tait d sert, ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester plus longtemps, ils se redirigèrent vers "le Bus". May, Coulson, Simmons, Hunter, Bobbie et Skye marchaient devant tandis que Fitz et Ward étaient un peu plus l'écart en train de discuter. Les deux garçons s'étaient liés d'amitié et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Si Fitz n'était pas avec Simmons, il était avec Ward et vice versa. Fitz était en train de déblatérait sur quelque chose que Ward ne comprenait qu'à moitié , mais il l'écoutait en souriant, jusqu' ce qu'il entende un bruit suspect. Un "bip" résonnait non loin d'eux, le son se répétait de plus en plus rapidement, les autres ne semblaient pas l'entendre, puis le bruit s'arrêta soudainement et quelques secondes après une explosion retentit quelques centimètres de Fitz. Ward se jeta sur lui pour lui servir de bouclier humain. Il entendit Skye criait au loin et les autres courir pour voir si ils allaient bien. Le brun leur fit signe qu'il allait bien, mais le petit bouclé semblait bouleversé , sous le choc et au bord des larmes. Coulson s' tait avanc l o l'explosion avait eu lieu. Une mine, posée par HYDRA sûrement. Ils ne tardèrent pas plus et se précipitèrent vers l'avion, Ward portant sur son dos comme celui n' tait pas en tant de faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, ils se parlaient, surtout pour se détendre que pour réellement faire la conversation. Fitz n'avait pas dit un mot, il se contenta de fixer le sol. Donc une fois la base, May, Skye et Coulson se dirigèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier. Bobbie et Hunter vaquèrent leurs occupations, et Fitz monta l'étage pour se réfugier dans sa cabine. Ward et Simmons le regardèrent monter avec un regard triste, le brun voulu rattraper son ami mais la jeune femme lui en empêcha. Il se résigna et la suivit dans le laboratoire.

\- «Si on ne va pas lui parler maintenant, il va se renfermer davantage sur lui même et on ne pourra plus l'approcher. Le laisser tout seul n'ait pas la meilleure des solutions»

La jeune scientifique prit place sur un tabouret, elle ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça. Elle semblait très calme.

\- «Je connais mon meilleur ami, aller lui parler maintenant ne changera rien, il ne parlera pas plus. Laisse lui un peu de temps.»

Le grand brun soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête, dépité.

\- «Maintenant fiches le camp de mon labo, faut que je remette au travail.», dit-elle en le poussant hors de la pièce en rigolant.

Il se laissa faire en rigolant, il laissa Simmons et monta l'étage des garçons avec appréhension. Il trouva un étage vide et silencieux. Il se dirigea vers sa cabine mais il s'arrêta devant celle de Fitz au passage et colla son oreille sur la porte fermée. Il entendit son ami pleurer et son cœur se serra, il n'avait qu'une envie : entrer dans cette pièce et prendre son ami contre lui et ne plus le lâcher mais il préféra continuer son chemin et le laisser seul comme lui avait conseillé Simmons. Il se changea, changeant sa veste en cuir pour un débardeur et son jean pour un jogging et se coucha bercer par les sanglots de son ami ou plutôt béguin.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, tout le monde dormait point fermé. Le calme régnait jusqu'au moment où un cri surgit à l'étage des garçons. Ward et Hunter ouvrirent la porte de leurs cabines en même temps cherchant la source du cri, Hunter pointa la cabine de Fitz et Ward lui fit signe de retourner se recoucher, qu'il s'en occupait. Il resta devant la porte de son ami sans bouger, hésitant à entrer mais les sanglots redoublaient d'intensité à chaque minute qui passait donc il pénétra dans la pièce sombre sans plus attendre, il referma la porte et alluma la lumière, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui brisa littéralement le cœur. Fitz était dans un coin de la pièce, son oreiller serré contre son torse, il pleurait chaudes larmes. Le grand brun n'osa pas s'approcher du petit bouclé par peur de le brusquer davantage.

\- «Fitz, c'est moi, Ward, ça va, t'es en sécurité ici.» , dit-il d'une voix douce mais l'inquiétude s'entendait malgré tout.

Mais l'autre garçon continuait de pleurer, n'arrivant pas s'arrêter. Ward décida de s'asseoir c t de Fitz en prenant soin de laisser une petite distance ne sachant pas comment Fitz réagirait si il venait plus près. Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant quelques minutes, les pleurs du bouclé n'ayant pas l'air de s'arrêter.

\- « Le bruit ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.», dit Fitz d'une voix faible et tremblante ce qui surpris Ward qui ne s'attendait pas ce que son ami prenne la parole. «Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revis la scène en boucle, parfois le scénario change, je suis touché , ou tu es touché et celui là et le pire de tous car il est celui qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité . Tu n'avais pas me protéger et te mettre en danger pour moi.», termina t-il. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis que Ward était dans la pièce, Fitz leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux fatigués de son ami lui firent de la peine, il ne méritait pas ça. Il hocha la tête faisant comprendre l'autre qu'il avait entendu.

\- «Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air affecté par ça ? Tu as l'air d'aller très bien...», sanglota l'écossais.

\- «Je suis affecté aussi. Ca ne se voit pas forcément mais je le suis. Chacun sa façon se gérer un traumatisme. Certains pleurent, d'autres enfouissent ça au fond d'eux, c'est mon cas.»

Les sanglots de Fitz se calmèrent peu à peu.

\- «Comment tu fais pour surmonter tout ça ? Ca semble impossible.»

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- «Je ne sais pas. Je peux pas te dire de ne pas y penser car tu ne peux pas, mais penses simplement que tu es toujours en vie et mets tout ça dans un coin de ta tête et au bout d'un certain temps tu n'y penseras plus, ça fera partie du passé.»

Fitz ne répondit rien, semblant perdu dans ses pensé ouvrit ses bras en grand.

\- «Allez viens. Je fais mieux les c lins que ton oreiller.», dit-il en souriant.

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de l'écossais qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de son ami en embarqua son oreiller avec lui. Ward caressa les cheveux de Fitz qui avait la tête posée contre son torse. Un silence confortable s'était installé.

\- «Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?», demanda Ward.

Le bouclé hocha la tête.

\- «Je t'aime.»

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Fitz.

\- «Qu'est-ce qui y'a de drôle ?», s'offensa un peu Ward, le visage rouge.

\- «Non rien. Désolé . C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas dire à quelqu'un et pour être sincère, je pensais être le premier te l'avouer.»

Ward se figea quelques secondes, assimilant les paroles de l'autre garçon. Il était clairement sous le choc.

\- «J'ai bien entendu là ?»

Fitz roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face au brun.

\- «Bah à moins que l'explosion ait endommagé ton audition, je pense que tu as très bien entendu, Ward.», rit le plus petit.

\- «Mais... et Simmons ? Je pensais que c'était elle que tu aimais..»

Fitz roula des yeux une fois de plus.

\- «C'est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus, rien de moins. Puis elle sait très bien que je suis intéressé par toi.»

Fitz se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant quelques centimètres des lèvres de Ward.

\- «Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?», demanda Ward, les yeux en panique et le cœur battant tout rompre.

\- «A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais ?»

Il brisa l'espace entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, le baiser était chaste mais profond. Fitz recula, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ward sourit son tour. Le plus petit bâilla.

\- «Allez, retourne au lit, je pense que a devrait aller maintenant», lança Ward en se relevant.

Fitz se leva son tour.

\- «Bien sûr que ça va aller puisque tu vas dormir avec moi et au cas où tu te le demanderais, non, tu n'as pas le choix.», sourit-il.

C'est au tour de Ward de rouler des yeux. Il s'installa sur le lit avec Fitz, qui se colla contre lui et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

* * *

Le matin était arrivé très vite. Fitz était réveillé mais n'avait pas osé bouger par peur de réveiller le brun endormi contre lui.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la cabine avec énergie.

\- «Allez Fitz debout, sors de là ou je te fais sortir par la force !», cria Simmons en rigolant.

Elle se stoppa net en voyant que son meilleur ami n'était pas seul et qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça. Fitz n'avait pas bougé mais Ward lui c'était réveillé en sursaut, un œil encore fermé.

\- «Tu vois Fitz, je t'avais dit qu'il était intéressé par toi ! Tu voulais pas me croire !»

\- «Oh mon dieu..», gémit Ward, gêné et tout rouge. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Fitz. Le bouclé se mit rire devant la gêne de son, maintenant, petit-ami. C'est dans la bonne humeur et les remarques de Jemma que la journée de l'équipe commença.

* * *

 **Voilou voilou. N'oubliez de passer par la case "reviews" pour me laisser votre avis, vos feels ou tout ce que vous voulez. 8D**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
